Ancient Secrets
by Obscured Illusions
Summary: Sarah is having recurring dreams, and all involve a path leading to something having to do with a great power and Setsuna. [Chapter 2 up!] Setsuna is betrayed, and Kira thinks Setsuna was the one who betrayed him! ON HOLD.
1. Kira and the window?

Text- Thoughts  
  
**Ancient Secrets  
  
**_Kira... and the window?_  
  
----------  
  
Her mind was conflicted. What could she tell Setsuna? That she was the reincarnation of some celestial angel? No. He would never understand. Her dear, sweet, goofy big brother… She loved him, but was afraid he would never return it. Of course he wouldn't. It was wrong; unnatural. To fall in love with your _own brother_? It just wasn't right. The girl sighed, and morosely treaded the path she had walked so many times in her dreams.   
  
She had seen this path so vividly and clearly in her mind, yet this was the only time she had the disposition to actually search for the path, let alone walk it. All she knew was that there was something advantageous at the end. If she just knew what it was exactly! Sarah trudged on, her overwhelming love for Setsuna clouding her better judgment. "Something about Setsuna.." she whispered to herself. That was the reason she was following this path to begin with. She would keep following this path until she found what was so surreptitiously hidden at the end of this road, which seemingly went on forever.  
  
It was almost dinnertime; Sarah's mother would be greatly worried about Sarah's safety. After inquiring about her well being, her mother would quickly infuse herself with anger. Then she would blame Sarah's welfare on Setsuna. She _always_ blamed everything on Setsuna. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother might even forbid Sarah to meet with Setsuna ever again!   
  
She cursed inwardly. An excuse. The teacher kept me after school late? No. I twisted my ankle? No, she will want to take a look at it. What do I do?Sarah thought to herself, dismissing idea after idea. Stealing one last wishful glance toward the street ahead of her, she abandoned all her hopes and wishes to unearth what lay beyong the path, and took off, running home as fast as her feet would allow.  
  
Panting, Sarah almost collapsed on the doorstep to her house. But as soon as she opened the door, she knew something was amiss. "Hello…?" she called, in a tremulous voice. "Please, Mother, are you home?" There was no answer, as she had feared. She flicked the light switch, but it sparked once and returned to its dark, dull state. Sarah quickly took in her breath. She then decided to grope her way up the staircase, to see what lay beyond.   
  
Feet slowly advancing on the stair, she gasped as her feet struck something in the middle of her path. Eyes clenched, Sarah sunk to her knees, to reach out a shaking hand to feel what she had stumbled upon. "Oh!" she uttered, surprised.  
  
Sarah ran a hand along the features of the body she had encountered. Thankfully, the man was still warm, and she could feel his chest rising. He had soft, longish hair, full, sensual lips, and a well muscled torso and stomach. She could feel the indents of glasses on his nose. Suddenly, a light snapped on above her. "Kira?!" she wondered incredulously. Hoping to capture a glimpse of whoever had turned on the lights, she looked up, receiving a fleeting glance at a figure leaving through the window in her mother's bedroom.   
  
Sarah frowned, as the figure was wearing a miniskirt and a short, revealing top, but had distinctly male legs. She let her attention return to the prostrate body in front of her. What was Setsuna's best friend doing in her house?  
  
----------  
  
TBC…  
  
----------  
Author's Note: Hah… no one reads my fics anymore. Suxors. I should write a Demon Diary fic… maybe then they would read it. Yea. Um.. Review and then maybe I'll write more… Ooo! Eureka! I've got it! (Hah hah.) If you review this, I'll update "AIEEE! MY CREDIT CARD IS GONE!" for you! Ooo ya. I'm good.  
  
Plug: R&R my other stories! If you like Tea bashing, read "The Day Tea went Splat on the Windshield of a Car". Ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.  
  
Ja!  
  
**Update: 6.16.04**  
I'm currently writing the 2nd chapter of this fic. It will be called "The Dream."  
Look for it soon!


	2. Betrayal

Quick A/N: I spelled Sara's name wrong throughout the whole last chapter! I'm so sorry! I hope it didn't affect any of your reviews! ;-;  
  
_---She left her attention return to the prostrate body in front of her. What was Setsuna's best friend doing in her house?---_  
  
Ancient Secrets  
  
_Betrayal_  
  
---   
  
"What's going on?" Sara wondered. _First I come home, and my mom is gone. Then I find Kira, and a person climbs out of the window? How-   
_  
Her thoughts were broken as she heard a rough, tired voice attempt to answer her questions. "Sara," he stated, his eyes staring down into the depths of her own. (Credit goes to Aftertaste of a Razorblade for changing that!) She flinched, somehow needing to get away from that gaze.  
  
"H-how did you get here? What happened?" she asked, somewhat tentatively.  
  
Kira laughed bitterly. "Why don't you ask your brother? It's his new friends that tricked me."  
  
"My brother?" Sara asked, shocked. "What new friends?"  
  
He looked up, surprise clearly displayed on his features. "You shouldn't know, now. I'm sure Setsuna wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kira sat up, slightly wincing, but rose to his feet and walked to the door without a trace that he'd been injured.   
  
"Wait! Your wounds! But- they're gone…!"   
  
Kira just looked at her, and walked out of the door. But Sara's mind had taken too much stress for that day, and she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
---  
  
Setsuna's POV  
  
He muttered angrily to himself. _How could they have betrayed him like that? He had trusted them. They said they wouldn't hurt Kira, and they did. Just because of whom he would turn out to be?  
_  
_Note to self: Don't trust demons._ He sighed. _Just because Alexiel promised to avenge Gehenna for them… It didn't mean that he had to, right?_ Setsuna was torn.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a twinge in the back of his mind. Frowning, he cast the feeling off to the side, and continued his thoughts.  
  
_I'm NOT Alexiel. I have no obligation to them. Besides, after Kira, who knows what else they might do?_ he told himself stubbornly.   
  
Setsuna winced, feeling the twinge jab more persistently at his mind. "A twinge…" he thought. His eyes went wide as he remembered just what that pain meant, and he set off for Sara's house at a dead run.  
  
---  
  
Kira's POV  
  
He swept out of Sara's house, ignoring the stricken look on her face.   
  
_How could Setsuna not have told her about the danger? I know he wants to protect her, but this is ridiculous. I've been remembering all sorts of odd things, but… they never happen to me… and one of them involved Sara._  
  
_I can't tell Setsuna, he'll kill me. I know that he wouldn't think twice about killing someone… the only reason he stops is because of the blood._ Kira cursed angrily.  
  
_Why the hell am I worrying so much about this… trivial matter? After I was betrayed? I should be planning revenge. But… I can't hurt him… something is drawing me closer and closer to him._   
  
_Half the time I feel like I should be protecting him, the other half like I should kill him. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?_  
  
Kira blinked, and realized that he was at the doorstep of his house already. "Was I that lost in my thoughts?" he wondered.   
  
Sighing, he kicked open the door to be met by a query from his father. "Kira! What would you like for dinner? I have food if you want it, we have-" He was swiftly cut off.  
  
"I don't want your food, old man. Eat it yourself," he grumbled, stomping up to his room. Once inside, he rested his head on a knuckled fist.   
  
He hated being mean to the man, but if he got too close… he would know him for who he was. An imposter.   
  
Kira slumped to the floor, forearm placed drastically on his brow. A small smile escaped from his lips. "Now, what to do about Sara…" he murmured.  
  
_Tbc…_  
  
---  
  
End Note: I'm sorry for not updating! I've had this chapter half written for about 3 weeks now, but I just finished it today. Oh, and in case I hadn't mentioned it before, this is a semi-Alternate Universe fic. I tweaked a couple of details, so the story is mostly the same, but a few times and other things might be different. You'll understand as you read on.  
  
Tell me this. Do you want longer or shorter chapters? Just letting you know (if you read any of my other fics), it will cut into the updates of those a little bit. But I'm flexible! Yee haw.   
  
Also, did you like the changes in POV? If you don't, I'll return to Sara's POV. Please tell me!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
_The Dream. Sara is unconscious, and has "the dream" again. But this time she gets further. And what happens when Setsuna finds her?  
  
_Thanks to my lovely beta reader, Aftertaste of a Razorblade. Read her fics!   
  
Okie dokie. Sorry for the long note. Please review! 


	3. Excuses

Ok, so I know that you all are this close to KILLING me. Am I right? -nod nod-  
  
But, I want to make excuses for myself. Cept... I can't really think of any... ::sweatdrop::  
  
I'm a liar! ::prostrates self in front of readers:: I said I'd update weekly, and LOOK! I haven't updated in almost 2 months! I'm a horrible horrible person... -cries-  
  
I know it won't make up for it, but I'm in the process of writing 2 or 3 chapters, and they should come out in the next week. If they don't, you have the right to flame me, and email me, and bug me until I actually do. But you SHALL get them!  
  
If you're desperate for Angel Sanctuary, why don't you check out my new fic, A Forced Dimension? Heheh... ::nervous laughter::  
  
About Ancient Secrets: I do have the plotline all planned out and everything, I'm just a lazy bum. Who writes too much Yuugiou. I know at least one of you has me on author alert, so you can see how incredibly lazy I've been... Waah.  
  
On a lighter note, today is my birthday! ::cheers::  
  
Hope to update soon! Bye bye...


End file.
